Euphraties
|- | align=center style="vertical-align: top;" colspan=2 | National motto: May you live in interesting times |- | align=center style="vertical-align: top;" colspan=2 | National anthem: We who are free |- |'Region' || Lavinaria |- |'Capital' || Logan |- |'Official languages' || Euphrati, English |- |'Ethnic Groups'|| Caucasian |- | Demonym || Euphrati |- |'Government'|| Libertarian Kritarchy |- |'National Leader'|| N/A |- |'Population'|| 10 million + |- |'Geography' -Area -Highest Point | 580,000 km2 Lincoln's Peak(1,652 m) |- |'Currency' || Euphrati Dollar |- | GDP || $123,305,212,824.71 |- | GDP per capita || $17,615.03 |- | Exchange Rate || 1.2365 Euphrati Dollars = $1 NS |- | align=center colspan=2 | NS |} Euphraties is a collection of islands in Lavinaria. Variously described as a collection of states, a Libertarian ideal, a Kritarchy or a failed state, there is no central government with the isles governed by Euphrati Common Law which has developed natively and uniquely emphasises individual liberties above state responsibilities as well as the idea of collective guilt. In the absence of a central government many functionals of government are left to the private sector including healthcare, education, road construction and insurance. Court cases are settled under Common Law which bases its laws and decisions off traditions and agreed laws. While there is no standing army all citizens are expected to be armed and proficient in the use of their weapons with national defence ensured by the strong national identity and concept of collective armed resistance. There are no official languages on the isles however Euphrati is spoken by 98 percent of the population. The main island is surrounded by a lagoon and a barrier reef. Euphraties has a subtropical climate with very mild winters (on the coast) and warm to hot summers. Snow is possible only in the Black Mountains in the central part of island. Rain occurs mainly in winter, with summer being generally dry. Euphraties suffers from a shortage of water. The country relies heavily on rain to provide household water and for many years now, the average annual rainfall seems to be decreasing. The earliest known human activity on the island dates to around the 10th millennium BC. The island has, in recent years, diversified from traditional industries centered around fishing and agriculture into finance, tourism, retail and fossil fuel exploitation. There is no state religion and citizens are free to worship or not as they desire. History Antiquity Middle Ages The Modern Era Geography Euphraties is one of the largest islands in Lavinaria. Its neighbouring territories include xxx and xxx. The physical relief of the main island is dominated by the Black Mountains which are drained by the Agusta River, the longest on the island. The Mountains cover most of the southern, central and western portions of the island and account for roughly half its area. The highest point is Lincoln's Peak. The immense natural lagoon and barrier reefs formed between the main island the the surrounding smaller islands and keys creates a unique environment which offers warmer waters then similar areas while the keys act as breakers meaning the inner island is less effected by winds and water movements. Climate Euphraties has a subtropical climate with very mild winters (on the coast) and warm to hot summers. Snow is possible only in the Black Mountains in the central part of island. Rain occurs mainly in winter, with summer being generally dry. The average annual temperature on the coast is around 25 °C during the day and 12 °C at night. Generally, summers last about eight months, beginning in April with average temperatures of 21–23 °C during the day and 11–13 °C at night, and ending in November with average temperatures of 22–23 °C during the day and 12–14 °C at night, although in the remaining four months temperatures sometimes exceed 20 °C. Temperatures in the Black Mountains range from -10 to 12 °C. Average annual temperature of sea is 24–26 °C, from 19 °C in February to 28–30 °C in August (depending on the location). In total 7 months – from May to November – the average sea temperature exceeds 22 °C. This is possible by the unique lagoon environments. Sunshine hours on the coast are around 3,000 per year, from an average of 5–6 hours of sunshine per day in December to an average of 12–13 hours in July. Biodiversity Owing to humans occupying the territory of Euphraties for thousands of years, little is left of the original vegetation. Protected areas of Euphraties are left to the discretion of the landowners and many are used for the timber industries. These natural environments are shaped by diverse flora, and include widespread species of pine, the chestnut, the cork-oak, the holm oak and eucalyptus . All are prized for their economic value. Laurisilva is a unique type of subtropical rainforest found in few areas of Lavinaria and the world, there are large forests of endemic Laurisilva forests found throughout the nation. There are several species of diverse mammalian fauna, including the fox, badger, lynx, Wolf, wild goat, wild cat, hare, weasel, polecat, chameleon, mongoose, civet, brown bear and many others. Euphraties is an important stopover for migratory birds, in places such as the Black Mountains and the lagoon, where thousands of birds cross from Inceptum during the autumn or in the spring (return migration). Five hundred bird species occur in Euphraties (either for nesting or during the course of migration), and annually there are new registries of nesting species. The national animal is the peacock and can be found on the national flag. There are over 100 varieties of freshwater fish species, especially in the rivers and lagoon areas varying from the giant catfish to some small reef and endemic species that live only in the lagoon. Some of these rare and specific species are highly endangered because of habitat loss, pollution and drought. Upwelling along the coast of Euphraties makes the sea extremely rich in nutrients and diverse species of marine fish. Marine fish species are more common, and include thousands of species, such as the sardine, tuna and mackerel in the deeper waters or wrasse, parrott, grouper, clownfish etc found in the reefs. Bioluminescent species are also well represented like the glowing plankton that are possible to observe in some beaches. There are many endemic insect species, most only found in certain parts of Euphraties, while other species are more widespread like the stag beetle and the cicada. Water supply Euphraties suffers from a shortage of water. The country relies heavily on rain to provide household water and for many years now, the average annual rainfall seems to be decreasing. Euphraties has a total of 113 dams and reservoirs. Dams remain the principal source of water both for domestic and agricultural use. Water desalination plants are gradually being constructed in order to deal with recent years of prolonged drought. Water desalination plants which have supplied almost 50 percent of domestic water since 2001. Efforts have also been made to raise public awareness of the situation and to encourage domestic water users to take more responsibility for the conservation of this increasingly scarce commodity. Economy The lack of a central government authority has led to a very pro business environment with many of the traditional roles of government provided by private corporations. There is a complete lack of taxes, either private or corporate, has created a hub for regional and international businesses. The lack of regulation has led to a self regulating industry with may have kept wages lower than comparably developed nations and can at times mean a hostile or dangerous working environment. There are no laws governing employee conditions, working hours or ages. This can mean vast difference between employee working conditions depending on the employer but generally speaking, and with several notable exceptions, conditions are generally average and improving due to the influx of new companies offering alternate and competitive employment. In recent years business services have overtaken more traditional industries such as fishing, textiles, clothing, footwear, cork, wood products and beverages. Primary sector Agriculture in Euphraties is based on small to medium-sized family-owned dispersed units. However, the sector also includes larger scale intensive farming export-oriented agro-businesses. The country produces a wide variety of crops and livestock products, including tomatoes, citrus, green vegetables, rice, corn, barley, olives, oilseeds, nuts, cherries, bilberry, table grapes, edible mushrooms, dairy products, poultry and beef. Forestry has also played an important economic role among the rural communities and industry (namely paper industry, engineered wood and furniture). Traditionally a sea-power, Euphraties has had a strong tradition in the fishing sector and is one of the countries with the highest fish consumption per capita. Euphrati processed fish products are exported through several companies under a number of different brands and registered trademarks. Euphraties is a significant minerals producer and is ranked among the leading copper producers. It is also a noted producer of tin, tungsten, uranium and has some hydrocarbon exploration potential. The country has vast iron and coal reserves, mainly in the north. Secondary sector Industry is diversified, ranging from automobile, aerospace, electronics and textiles, to food, chemicals, cement and wood pulp. Modern non-traditional technology-based industries like aerospace, biotechnology and information technology, have been developed in several locations across the country. Since after the turn of the 21st century, many major biotechnology and information technology industries have been founded and are concentrated in the metropolitan areas of Logan. Tertiary sector Travel and tourism continue to become extremely important, with visitor numbers forecast to increase significantly over the next years. The lagoon area is world famous for its natural, unspoilt beauty and private companies go to great extents to ensure its continued survival. The comparative low costs of staying in Euphraties adds to its lure as a destination. The banking and insurance sectors performed well until the Gothic financial crisis, partly reflecting a rapid deepening of the market in Euphraties. Labour market Although a developed country and a high income country, Euphraties has a comparitively low GDP per capita in comparison to similarly developed nations in Lavinaria and its population has one of the lowest incomes per head in the region. Unemployment normally stands at around 4 percent. Transport Available modes of transport are by road, sea, and air. Roughly half the roads are paved and in the hands of private toll companies, private companies also control roads in the cities charging a daily rate for use. Per capita private car ownership is very high mainly due to low costs, made possible by lower costs of construction, lower safety standards (which are improving due to competition) and no taxes on either import, export or sales. Private bus and train companies offer a well developed network of available routes at reasonable prices. Euphraties has several heliports and its main international airport in based in Logan, the largest city and de facto capital, which also serves as the largest harbour serving cargo and passenger cruise ships. Communications ACN (Euphrati Communications Network) manages most telecommunications and Internet connections on the island. However the sector is incredibly competitive with many smaller local companies. ANC has been accused of anti competitive practices in stamping out this competition. Energy Euphraties has considerable resources of wind and river power, the two most cost-effective renewable sources. Since the turn of the 21st century, there has been a trend towards the development of a renewable resource industry and reduction of both consumption and use of fossil fuel resources. One of the largest solar power plants in Lavinaria operates near Logan, while the world's first commercial wave power farm, opened in the Northern region. Currently 60% of the country's electrical production was from coal and fuel power plants, while 40% were derived from hydroelectric dams, and 6% by wind energy. This has been led by private companies who can charge greater fees for clean renewable energy. Demographics Unofficial estimate put the population at more than 10 million, of which 52% was female, 48% was male, however the lack of a central authority to oversee census data makes data unreliable, oven provided by companies. This population has been relatively homogeneous for most of its history: a single religion and a single language have contributed to this ethnic and national unity, however there is no official language or religion and immigrants are free to come and go however they are expected to adapt to the communities while there. Native Euphratis are a Caucasian ethnic group. The most important demographic influence in the modern Euphrati seems to be the oldest one; current interpretation of Y-chromosome and mtDNA data suggests that Euphratis have their origin in peoples that began arriving around 45,000 years ago. All subsequent migrations did leave an impact, genetically and culturally, but the main population source of the Euphratis remains unchanged. Studies of mitochondrial DNA suggest that between 5–9% of modern Euphratis have some ancestry from other Lavinarian nations. Immigration Euphraties has an open immigration policy which allows foreigners to come and stay in the nation for as long as they desire without restriction. This has led to waves of immigration into the nation, especially in recent years, as the economy develops. However the nation does not differentiate between foreigners and natives under the legal system, nor are ambassadors or foreign representative granted dispensation. In fact senior community leaders are held to a higher standard and foreign diplomats can face serious punishments in the event of wrong doing. Furthermore there is no immunity granted to anyone regardless of nationality or stature. Religion There is no state religion in Euphraties and approximately 20% of the population belong to various other churches however the dominant religion is that of Euphrati Orthodoxy. Despite its name it has almost no connection to other faiths and developed natively on the islands. The central belief is of two supreme beings, a god and a goddess. When in balance the world is harmonious while times of strife are attributed to a lack of balance between the two. Euphratis believe that faith in both gods are essential and an equal division of faith is necessary for balance. It is accepted that all things are connected by energy which can be neither seen or touched but connects and binds everything. As such murder for example is not just a crime but a sin which will come back in a form of energy later on. This is comparable to the concept of Karma. The is no belief in an afterlife with good deeds rewarded during life and bad deeds punished. While there are many beautiful religios buildings there is no central religious authority with each church belonging to the community. Languages There is no official language however Euphrati is spoken by 90% of the population. The influx of immigrants has seen the native language decrease from a high of 96%. Education Euphraties has a highly developed system of primary and secondary education all of while is provided by private companies. The high quality of instruction can be attributed to the large fees charged while a sliding scale is available with the poorest receiving little or no education at any level. Many companies include child education as one of their employment benefits, discouraging movement of staff. While they also sponsor promising students through college, which is generally only available for wealthy families or those which patrons from companies. Various international schools are privately available and cater to most of the worlds languages and curriculums. Culture Euphraties has developed a specific culture while being influenced by various civilizations in Lavinaria. All museums or galleries are run by private for profit companies and several were former collections of wealthy individuals. Architecture Traditional architecture is distinctive a style known as Euphrati Gothic, a sumptuous, composite Euphrati style of architectural ornamentation of the first decades of the 16th century. A 20th-century interpretation of traditional architecture, Soft Euphrati style, appears extensively in major cities, especially Logan. Cuisine Euphrati cuisine is diverse. Euphratis consume a lot of trout, for which there are hundreds of recipes. Fish has been the stable protein of the island for centuries. Typical Euphrati meat recipes, that may be made out of beef, pork, lamb, goat or chicken. Euphratis have a culture of good food and throughout the country there are myriad good restaurants and small typical cafes serving local produce. The consumption of food is to be savoured and meals can run for hours. Euphrati wines have deserved international recognition since the foundation of the nation. Today the country is known by wine lovers and its wines have won several international prizes. Euphrati Port is well known around the world. Music Euphrati music encompasses a wide variety of genres. The most renowned is a melancholy urban music, usually associated with the guitar and saudade, or longing. In addition to urban and folk, the Euphratis listen to pop and other types of modern music. Sport Football is the most popular sport in Euphraties. The AFA (Euphraties Football Association) is a private for profit company which controls the most popular league in Euphraties, the Euphraties Championship. 12 teams compete playing at home and away, after 22 games the league is divided into 2 with each team playing the other 5 in their division home and away again. Each team can easily fill their stadiums with very lucrative television contracts. Other than football, many Euphrati sports clubs compete in several other sports events with a varying level of success and popularity, these may include hockey, basketball, handball, volleyball, equestrian, track and field, rugby and aquatic events. The country has also achieved notable performances in sports like fencing, judo, kitesurf, rowing, sailing, surfing, shooting, triathlon and windsurf and wrestling. In motor sport, Euphraties is internationally noted for the Rally of Euphraties, a challenging international rally championship attracting teams from across the world. Other popular sport-related recreational outdoor activities with thousands of enthusiasts nationwide include airsoft, fishing, golf, hiking, hunting and orienteering. National Identity Euphraties may have no central governmental authority but despite this or perhaps because of it most Euphratis have a very strong sense of national identity. Most recognize that the liberties they enjoy in their lives are impossible in other nations and must be defended. While there are no official insignia of the nation, the national flag, national animal (peacock) and anthem (We who are free) have for centuries been proudly associated with the nation and act as the de facto symbols of the nation and all Euphratis take great pride in them. Immigrants and foreigners while in Euphraties are expected to act likewise. Government & Politics Euphrati Common Law is the polycentric legal system of Euphraties. Under this system, elders and community leaders serve as judges and help mediate cases using precedents. As a nation without any central government or authority figure it is an example of how common law works within a stateless society and closely resembles the natural law principle. Even though the common laws may be centuries old, it serves more than adequately as the legal system of a modern, well-functioning economy. Common Law seems to have evolved organically in Euphraties with little outside influence. Under common law, there is no authority that dictates what the law should be. The law is instead discovered by judges as they determine the best way to resolve a dispute. As such, the Euphraties by tradition is a stateless society; that is, Euphratis have never accepted the authority of any central government, their own or any other. Under Common law, Euphraties forms a libertarian kritarchy and conforms in many respects to natural law. The lack of a central governing authority means that there is a slight variation in the interpretation of Common Law amongst different communities. The laws that are widely accepted are called National Common Law and those particular to a specific community are referred to as Regional Common Laws. As with other law systems, the common law legal system also demands a certain amount of specialization of different functions within the legal framework. Thus, one can find judges, jurists, detectives, attorneys, witnesses and officers to enforce the law. Contemporary use Law and, consequently crime, are defined in terms of property rights. The law is compensatory rather than punitive. Because property rights requires compensation, rather than punishment, there is no imprisonment, and fines are rare. Such fines as might be imposed seldom exceed the amount of compensation and are not payable to any court or government, but directly to the victim. A fine might be in order when, for example, the killing of an animal was deliberate and premeditated, in which case the victim receives not one but two animals. Fines figure in another interesting way. It is expected that a prominent public figure such as a religious or political dignitary or a policeman or a judge should lead an exemplary life. If he violates the law, he pays double what would be required of an ordinary person. Also, since the law and crime are defined in terms of property rights, the Common Law is unequivocal in its opposition to any form of taxation. In order to assure that compensation will be forthcoming even in cases where the perpetrator is a child, or penniless, or mentally ill, or has fled abroad, the Common Law requires that every person be fully insured against any liability he might incur under the law. If an individual cannot make the required payment, a designated group of his community are responsible. If the family or community tires of bailing out a repeat offender, they can disown him, in which case he becomes an outlaw. Not being insured, he/she forfeits all protection under the law and, for his safety, must leave the country. Every Euphrati has his own judge, appointed at birth, who will sit on the court that will judge him. The judge, is chosen carefully, following weeks or months of deliberation by the family. He has no authority over the family but is chosen solely for his knowledge of human affairs and his wisdom, and he can lose his position if his decisions are not highly regarded in the community. A virtue of each person knowing from birth who will be one of his judges, and vice versa, is that a judge knows each person and can observe and counsel him before what might seem to be a small problem escalates into a crime. Court procedure When an offense is committed, the offender/defendant always goes first to his/her judge who then forms a court with the judge of the plaintiff. If the two judges cannot resolve the matter, they form another court made up of non partisan judges unassociated with either party. Common Law cases prevent several different types of individuals from participating in dispute adjudication; persons who have close family relations with the parties, persons who have personal grievances against either party, and persons who have previously sat in judgment of the same case are all excluded. Religious leaders are also not allowed to be judges in a case. Once a court is formed and has accepted jurisdiction over a case, its first action is to appoint a recorder who will memorize, repeat and summarize the oral proceedings for the judges. The court then announces when and where it will hear the case. When the court session opens, the court invites the plaintiff to state his case. The plaintiff has the right to appoint a representative to make the presentation on his behalf. During the presentation, the plaintiff has the opportunity to confer with his judge to make sure that he has not forgotten anything. When the plaintiff has finished, the court asks him to summarize his case and state his demands. Lastly, the court asks the defendant to present his defense and any counterclaims. Then the court adjourns to deliberate on whether any witnesses should be heard. If the judges allow it the parties can also call in experts and character witnesses. When the plaintiff has elaborated his case with witnesses and evidence, the defendant is given a chance to refute the plaintiff's charges, arguments, and evidence. Finally, the court adjourns again to evaluate the evidence. Punishments such as death and execution are reserved for murder, bodily harm, rape or child abuse. All other crimes will result in a financial compensation being awarded. There are no prisons. Common Law is accepted by the people. All agreements are reached and all disputes are resolved through consensus. There is no fighting over verdicts or appeals. The communities decision is final. National Representatives While there is no central authority the judges meet once each year in Logan to discuss common law and agree amendments to National Common Laws. If no agreement is reached the laws may still be kept as Regional Common Laws and no judge can be forced to adopt a regional law but must follow National Common Laws. Also at this meeting two judges are selected as representatives of the nation to represent it in the in the World Assembly and in the council of [http://www.nationstates.net/region=lavinaria/ Lavinaria. These representatives are the only two people authorized to speak for the nation. Since these national representatives are selected some have argued the nation falls under the category of republic however most Mulberese would reject this claim. Foreign relations Alliances Embassies Trade Agreements Military Links